


The Dreamer Wakes

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In his dreams, Robbie is young again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamer Wakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



> This is for Somniare, on her birthday.
> 
> Thanks to Wendymr for the swift beta.

In his dreams, Robbie is young again. His waist is trim, his hair dark, and he's fitter than he was at 30. He plays squash without puffing, and climbs endless stairs without a twinge in his back. He keeps up with James as they run across an endless meadow for the sheer joy of it. 

Then he wakes to reality: stiff and creaky, all too aware of the wrinkles and grey hairs he'll see in the mirror when he shuffles into the loo.

"Don't get up yet." James mumbles as he snuggles closer.

Dreams are good... but waking is better.


End file.
